Character
Choosing your Character type strategy After installing the Mafia Wars for the 1st time you will be given the choice to choose your character type. Each character type can generate a certain skill faster than normal and Each character type gains a unique bonus during game play. There are three characters available in the game . Before selection know about the character type in details and be very very sure about your selection of the character since it has a huge difference and implication in the game and you can not change it ever. at the moment zynga has no possibilites of changing your character type once you have chosen one. = The Three Characters = Mogul Moguls gain money from property faster than the other character types and they get extra 5% income for every business that they own. This is a common choice for new players who believe that making money is the best choice. However, Boss tier jobs can easily dwarf the earnings of a Mogul and after gaining certain level you will not be needing those money except healing or getting the money achievement in New York.Only the Mogul character type can be a Top Mafia Bagman. This gives them a small chance to gain double the money they earn from doing jobs. Mogul in detail Top Mafia Positions as Mogul Maniac The Maniac character type regenerates energy faster than the two other character types. This is the most popular choice because energy drives leveling. However, leveling at higher levels is driven mostly by the use of energy packs, and does not rely greatly on energy regeneration. The Maniac is the only character type eligible for being a Top Mafia Button man. They have a chance to instantly win fights that they initiate.It means if you are suppose to loose the fight against a stronger player there is a possibility you would win the fight though its not applicable now since critical hits are removed from game. Maniac in detail Top Mafia Positions as Maniac Fearless Fearless characters regenerate health faster than the two other character types. Although the health regeneration is useless at higher levels (Hospital is easily affordable, and you can top-up your health almost any time) and rather it’s a disadvantage because due to their faster health regeneration time they attract the most attackers & loose the more money than other two characters, the redeeming quality of the Fearless is their special spot at the top mafia: the Wheelman. A Fearless character has a small chance to spend no energy on a job. This is especially useful for jobs that require more than 40 energy. A Fearless character that is both a Wheelman and a Mastermind will have an easier time gaining levels, on par with the Maniac character type. Fearless in detail Top Mafia Positions as Fearless = Strategy of choosing the character types = These calculations will show you how much energy you will get within a 24 hour time period Maniac Every 3 minutes you get 1 energy. (60minutes x 24 hours)/3 minutes = 480 energy per 24 hours Fearless/Mogul Every 5 minutes you get 1 energy. (60 x 24)/5 = 288 energy per 24 hours Once you master the Boss tier you will receive the “Golden Throne”, giving you 2x the energy regenerated per regeneration period and master the Consigliere tier and received the “Helicopter”, giving you a 30 second reduction on your energy regeneration timer. Your energy within 24 hours will then be like this: Maniac Every 2.5 minutes you get 2 energy. (60 minutes x 24 hours x 2 energy)/2,5 minutes = 1152 energy per 24 hours Fearless/Mogul Every 4.5 minutes you get 2 energy. (60x24x2)/4,5 = 640 energy per 24 hours. AT THE MOMENT ZYNGA HAS NO POSSIBILITIES OF CHANGING YOUR CHARACTER TYPE ONCE YOU HAVE CHOSEN ONE! Choosing the Maniac character will give you a lot more energy and make you level faster than the Fearless/Mogul characters as you can see from these calculations. But in higher level it actually doesn’t have much implications since you will have huge energy.If you want to make more money and determined to get the Money achievements its for you but In higher level it also doesn’t have much implications since the new racket system are introduced or you will have the good amount of properties and do the boss fights often.And for business(5% more cash) it doesn’t have anything to do with your game after completion of that particular city except healing.And if we talk about the fearless it’s a good choice since you have a “small” chance to do the job with no energy but the chance is small which can be covered by extra energy in maniac character but if you are lucky enough you can have this “small” chance so often The only disadvantage is gaining health faster what attract the most attackers and you have the more chance to loose more money than other two character if you don’t bank them.Even after that if you are afraid to choose other than maniac the good news is at present the stamina cost only one skill point and fighting gives the most experience-energy ratio (average around 2.5 per energy) than the doing jobs with energy.The best possible experience-energy job is Run Illegal Poker Game in enforcer tier and the ratio is 2.235 per energy.So if you increase your energy at a good amount the leveling will not be a problem and remember the main source of gaining the loots is fighting not doing jobs. Even though this is my own view,details of characters are given above so think and choose wisely. Character Type Mogul in details Top Mafia Positions for Mogul Maniac in details Top Mafia Positions for Maniac Fearless in details Top Mafia Positions for Fearless Category:Guides